gulchtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Jheuburner
''"Fluttershy is best pony" -- ''Avery Jhueburner Avery Jheuburner (A.k.a k BOOM 00) was a very active memeber of the Gulchtopian community for majority of it's existence. He served as Chief of the Gulchtopia Police Department, and the Chief Executive Editor of the Gulchtopian news letter, "Gulchtopia Express" (later known as Gulchtopia Gazette). He also served in the UNSC Navy prior to his arrival to Gulchtopia. UNSC Career Before k BOOM's arrival to Gulchtopia, Avery was known as Vice Admiral James Jhueburner, a renowned officer in the UNSC Navy who lead the UNSC to more than 400 vicotries in the 2nd Human-Covenant war, both in space and on the ground. Has been awarded top medals, including the Colonial cross, the most prestigious award in the UNSC, or so he claims. The Vice Admiral's only known family was the his brother Admiral Roland Jhueburner; the commander of the Harmony Defense Force and the first Human to make contact with a non-hostile alien race. The Vice Admiral entered service out of the New Corbello Academy of Military Science on 13 October, 2555. Despite his prowess as a military officer and strategist, His service record was blemmished by multiple misconduct misdemeanors, as well as heavy alcohol abuse while on-duty and even in the middle of military engagements. Due to this, the Vice Admiral was dishonorably discharged from the Navy on 5 June, 2562. Upon his discharge, James Jhueburner changed his name to Avery Jhueburner, and adopted the alias "k BOOM 00." Soon after, he moved to the colony of New Jackson, where his friend Nilloc had just founded the city of Gulchtopia. Police Days (Feb.14 2011 - Mar.1 2012) Avery served as the Chief of Police in the Gulchtopia Police Department for most of the city's existence. One of his most notable engagements was thwarting the attempted terrorist attack on the Gulchtopia zombie wall, in which the police force was nearly overrun. Avery's service reccord as the Police Chief is filled with violent engagements and numerous purple heart medals. He has quelled Elite riots, imposed immigration restrictions, and enforced closed border security. Throughout his service he has acquired many prestigous awards and medals, including the Zombie Service medal for his daring actions to quarentine the zombies to the Island during the Zombie attack. Despite his exemplary service record, and performance as a police officer, his excessive alcohol abuse led to his eventual discharge from the police force. Time in Journalisim During his time as a police officer, k BOOM did some freelance journalism for the Gulchtopia Express. He wrote majority of the articles for the paper, as well as photo capturing. Upon his discharge from the police force, he became a full-time Executive News Editor, and had a short-lived partnership with Ninja De La Noches. He also changed the name of the news letter to the "Gulchtopia Gazette." His career also included many propoganda campaigns, both in, and out of Gulchtopia. Trivia *Avery Jhueburner has been awarded the Purple Heart medal 792 times in his service as Police Chief. *In his early days as police chief, it was believed by many in the Gulch that Avery's treatment of the Elites was "too soft." After the first Elite Riots, his policies regarding elites and their treatment changed drastically. *In his service record, it lists his actions to secure the border between the elites and the humans as "Pest Control" *Avery's brother Roland jhueburner has continually denied Avery's claims that he is his brother, and does so to this day. *In the first few days as Police Chief, Avery went around the town demanding various "taxes" from the citizens of Gulchtopia. Some of them included: Walking Tax, Car usage Tax, Energy Tax, Fuel Tax, breathing Tax, Business Tax, Elite Tax, Donation Tax, and Tax Tax. *When he was CEO of the Gulchtopia Gazette, his estate had a net worth of more than 56,000 Gulchmarks. Ministry-of-peace-poster-fallout-equestria-27663248-636-954.jpg|An example of propaganda Avery made for the Ministry of Peace Category:People